Connections
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: The other pairings that I like, other than Haylor and SMacked. They are random one-shots that might not make any sense. Oh well! Rated T for some slight 'references'.
1. Stella and Danny: Daniella

**Stella and Danny: Serasser (sarah-seer)**

"Stella, what are you doing here so late?" I asked her.

"Mm… just finishing some work, what are you two doing here?" She looked up at Lindsay and me.

"Same as you," I replied. "Lindsay and I are going out for a drink, want to come?"

"Umm… sure that sounds nice. Thank you," she replied.

We had made it to the bar. It was quiet for some odd reason. There weren't any bar fights, which wasn't an uncommon thing. We were all quiet as we drank. It felt nice to be with Lindsay and Stella.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Danny is married, but I just wanted to show how much he cares about Stella. And yeah, random name.**


	2. Nick and Warrick: Texas Hold 'Em

**A/N: I know, the previous one was short. I wasn't sure what to do, really… Danny being married and all… it's not as if he could have sex XP**

**So yeah, Nick visits Warrick's grave in this….**

**

* * *

**

**Nick and Warrick: Narrick**

I walked around in the cemetery, looking for Warrick's grave… however; I had forgotten where it was. After looking for about ten minutes, I had finally found it… Sniffling, I knew there was no way he could ever give me love back… but I knew that he was looking down from heaven and I knew he had loved me, not because of our job, bur for who I was. I set the multicoloured bouquet of roses and flowers next to his gravestone.

"Warrick… I wish I could show you how much I cared and loved you… just give me a sign, please…" Just then, a slight breeze picked up and the flowers wafted.

_I knew… I knew he was listening… I knew he loved me… cared about me…_


	3. Horatio and Stella: Statio

**Horatio and Stella: Statio**

I decided to visit Miami for vacation. No, not to party or have fun or anything like that. It was to visit Horatio. Horatio was smart, handsome, and beautiful, his hair sparkled and his pale face stood out in a crowd. It makes me wonder why he doesn't have a tan… His eyes… they are to _die_ for. He always has this cute little pose in which he stands and puts his sunglasses on turns me _on_. His one-liners turn me on, too.

"Horatio…," I smiled when I saw him. He smiled back and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Stella… I wish there was a way to say how much I love you…," he kissed me deeply.

"_Oh God…,_" I thought.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... wasn't sure what to do XD...**


	4. Lindsay and Danny: Dantana

**Lindsay and Danny: Lanny**

"Oh boy… that felt great…," I stretched after getting off the pool table. I remembered when he first slept with me: it was the pool table. It's been my favourite spot ever since that day. He slowly got off the pool table, too.

His eyes were bloodshot and droopy, his face was a sickly green and pale (at the same time…), and his arms seemed floppy, even 'down there' looked terrible too. He coughed slightly and tried to smile. He was sick and I knew it.

"Lindsay… I feel terrible…," he weakly said. It was as if he were about to cough up a fur ball…

"Danny, I'll cover for you," I winked. He grinned and hugged me as tightly as he could.

"Thanks…"

"No problem…"


	5. Nick and Catherine: Catnip

**A/N: God, this must be one of the best pairings in the whole show… BTW, this somewhat leaves off in which Nick visits Warrick's grave…**

**

* * *

**

**Nick and Catherine: Catnip**

"I know I'd find you here." I heard a familiar voice and turned around. It was Catherine. I sniffled to hide that I was crying. "Nick…," she sat down next to me. "You can cry if you want to. I know that you really did care about him and that's what matters."

"C-Cat… you're right…," I started to cry again and she hugged me.

"Dear… how'd you like to spend the night at my house?" She winked.

I took that as a threat… in a good way. "Catherine… I-I'd love to…," I smirked.

"Actually, we can do it in my car…"

"What?!" I blinked. "H-home is better!"

"Aww… fine…," she pouted and we both got up.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I bet you can figure out what they did later... after they got to her house…. XP**


	6. Ray and Catherine: Lillows

**A/N: I'm thinking about expanding "Catnip" – it's the best pairing ever! Lol, car sex ftw, just kidding… :P**

**

* * *

**

**Ray and Catherine: Lillows**

"Well, I have to take this to Brass…," Nick walked off and I smiled. I turned around and spotted Ray.

"Hey Catherine, did you have a nice birthday?" He asked.

"I did, thank you…," I smiled. "_Yeah, full of nice, sweaty hot sex…,_" I thought. Ray smiled and he handed me some roses. "R-Ray… thank you so much…," I hugged him. He hugged me back. "Ray, I'll have these preserved so I can have them for the rest of my life… I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome Cat… I hope you have a nice day," he patted me on the back and walked off. I'll never forget this day.


End file.
